E'Dan
The continent of E’Dan is the most prominent and most powerful continent in the world Soluna. It is formed similar to that of the North American continent, but split into seven different sovereignties. These sovereignties have their own lords, their own rules, laws, customs, yet they are all united together by a single monarch. Each lesser lord is in charge of his or her own land, and generally the sovereignties are governed as an aristocratic authoritarian government, with their leaders being the sole wielders of power, and are generally nobility or powerful aristocratic families. The leader of the continent, The Empyrean Monarch, can only come from a royal line, much to the disdain of some of E’Dans people. Originally colonized by Humans, it now boasts the most diverse range of species from all over the world. The capitol of E'dan is the Kingdom of Ladar Nym, or the Empyrean Kingdom. The Basilica of Sophia, Soluna's most well known building can also be found on this continent. E'dan was the first home of the humans. Some millennia ago, several different budding human colonies were established here, however the largest and most prominent was located in what is known today as Konyu. The humans lived a life of peace and tranquility, distancing themselves from the elfin-ryth war from the southern continent of Heil, the Umbrians, and since their main colony was far from any bodies of oceans, they were able to function without the knowledge of the Merfaer. Humanity grew and prospered and flourished, quickly establishing themselves in this world. Their rapid growth drew attention from other species native to Soluna and thus a new age began. The Konyu mountains enabled great leverage in humanity's growth, able to use their vantage to spy or hide. Technology grew as humanity grew and from here the world would change. Travelers from all over the globe would travel to Konyu, creating roads in their wake, ancient trails that can be seen even today. A strange calamity befell Konyu during the peak of its golden age eliminating all of its advances in technology and science. Little is known about this time, as if the calamity itself tried to wipe the memory from existence, however several pieces of machinery remain in the ruins of Konyu that gives us some idea of the grandeur of that time. After that age, a long period of time came and went unrecorded, the earliest being 1000 years ago when the human colonists migrated east towards the sea, rebuilding their homes and trade there. Here they began to grow at a slower rate than before, trying to regain the knowledge of their ancestors at a glacial pace. After several hundred years, the population grew and they were beginning to regain their ancient lore. From E'dan was born the grandfathers of technology which paved the way for the luxuries Soluna has now. This became the humans niche and from that they became an empire. ='The Seven Sovereignties'= There are seven different sovereignties within the Kingdom of E'dan, each one ruled by a single person elected to office, a Senator. These people report directly back to the Monarchy of E'dan. There are seven people in all, these Senators are usually esteemed members of one of the high noble houses in E'Dan, much to the disdain of the people. A Senator doesn't necessarily have to live in his or her own Sovereignty in order to oversee that specific land. A majority of their time in office, Senators are required to be in Ladar Nym for convenience of the Monarchy in time when he or she would require their council. * Naime - Naime is the northeastern kingdom of E'dan and is the religious seat of the Sophian faith.. The land is rich in fruit bearing forests and houses a wide range of hunt animals that the Vaara elves and Umbrians tend and nurture. Naime is perhaps most known for being the kingdom that is home to the Basilica of St. Sophia. Though much of the land is ruled by the High Pope of Sophia, Empyrean settlements and fringe territories are governed by Isabel Yardrow in San Preghiera. * Ladar Nym - Ladar Nym is located just below Naime. A land with a rich diversity of flora and fauna. The eastern coasts are littered with beaches and several rivers run through the kingdom itself. The capitol of E'dan and of the human race is located here as well as the seat of the Empyreal Government where the Royal Family governs the entire land. Similar to Naime, certain parts of Ladar Nym are governed by a specific official that oversees the sovereignties daily issues, issues that are not great enough to warrant the attention of the Monarch. Senator Philip Balphort governs Ladar Nym from his home in Nova. * Di'Flora - Di'Flora is the southeastern kingdom of E'dan. It is a booming trade kingdom, a popular port for sailors world wide. Di'Flora is the third most richest kingdom with Naime and Lladar Nym holding the first and second place. Most of Di'Floras citizens are humans and merfaer due in part to the swamps and bayous that litter the land. Di'Flora is governed by Senator Adam Rozencrantz in Gloria. * Toka'ad - Toka'ad is the central north kingdom. It is a lush land full of glorious lakes and long stretches of tall grass and wildflowers. Due to this, Toka'ad is a rich pasture land where herd animals can roam freely. Toka'ad is the least touched by technology and for this reason alone is why the Eidran elves have made their mark. Ryth also inhabit Toka'ad peacefully with the militant Eidran elves. It is governed by Senator Jan Oztarot in the sovereignty's capital of Bara. * Konyu - The infamous land of Konyu, the original center for human life is located in the central part of E'dan. A mountainous region teeming with wild mountain animals and deep valleys and gorges of grass and mountain springs. Time and nature has reclaimed the desolate ruins that litter this land giving it an ancient aura. Not many people live in this revered land though pilgrims oft make their way to and from the southern continent of Heil. The seat where it's Senator, Misha Vilain, is placed is actually on the outskirts of Konyu, in the city of Claire, close to the border of Toka'ad. * Ave Dan - On the western side of E'dan is the kingdom of Ave Dan. A land with vast stretches of dunes and deserts, Ave Dan is a wasteland that is seemingly devoid of life. Life does grow here however, for the kingdom has several lush and vibrant oases. In these oases are desert cities where ryth and humans can live and enjoy life. The beautiful city of Sa'akhur, with its crystaline walls is a popular destination for pleasurable activities. Ave Dan is governed by Ephrim Ismort in the crystal city of Sa'Akhur. * Antho's Wing - The last kingdom is Antho's Wing, situated in the northwestern most part of E'dan. A barren wasteland of cold and darkness. It is a damp and dreary place with little sun and a lot of rain, snow, and ice. Cities are spread few and far between, built like icebergs, having a semblance of civilization on top whilst most of the city is build below the ground. The Empyreal Prison can be found here housing Senator Bartholemew Ganelin. ='Miltary Force'= The Empyrean Army is a military organization whose sole purpose is to provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of E'Dans national defense and security strategies. It has a long history dating back to the establishment of the Empire, then called the Empyrean Stars, and was made up of mostly human knights and warriors from each colony. The army itself is divided into several branches: the active branch which serves to protect the country from high level foreign and domestic dangers and two reserve branches, one providing security to the Empyrean Family and the Empyrean Castle while the other is responsible for policing civilians and are stationed in each of the seven sovereignties. 'The Active Branch' The active branch (normally referred to as the Empyrean Army itself) is the biggest body within the Army. Comprising of some 300,000 soldiers with mixed origins, they serve as this kingdoms militant force. During its conception, when it was called the Empyrean Stars, the country was young and several internal and external wars were being fought. The army was then 500,000 strong, with a majority of it's forces within the kingdom while the rest were shipped off to the tumultuous Heil continent to assist in their savage war. After hundreds of years without battle, some of the knights were disbanded and left without compensation from the country they protected and fought for, this led to a rise in vandalism and rebellion within E'dan. To counteract this, the Empire decided to make the two other reserve branches of the Empyrean Army to provide work within the militant field. Once outfitted with archaic weaponry and armaments, the current active army branch has access to the Empire's most technological inventions: firearms. This enables soldiers to fight fiercely and return safely providing increased longevity in the troops, thus lowering the need for new replacement soldiers. Another bonus is increased job opportunities for those interested in serving but not necessarily willing to fight in the front lines. 'The Reserve Branches' The first reserve branch, the Empyrean Guard Corps are 600,000 units strong, though only 150,000 of those units are army trained while the rest are cadets or civilian officers serving under a higher ranked member. They are tasked with keeping the domestic peace for each sovereignty and are under the command of a Captain who answers to the leading lord of that specific district. This branch was created due to the massive amount of disbanded knights after the various wars in the early years of the kingdom. Men who had no other life but serving the Empire, dropped without proper severance and compensation, became rebels and increased the rate of crime and vandalism of E'Dan. The guard corps of the army was a way to not only ensure the safety of the Empire but to give those soldiers their way of life again. Because the guard corps is tasked only with low level dangers within the sovereignties, they are equipped as such. Simple weaponry backed with moderate armor is standard issue for the officers. The last branch of the Empyrean Army is the smallest and most important, only 2000 soldiers strong, it is called the Royal Arm. Tasked with the security of Lladar Nym's Empyrean Castle and the Royal Family, they are the most elite soldiers that country has to offer. Most are war heroes, while some have proven themselves worthy through years of service and training. The Royal Arm are a mixed group of soldiers, warriors, barbarians, rogues, even spell casters both arcane and divine. Due to the immense honor of being a candidate for the Royal Arm, it is not strange for soldiers from the other militant powers of Soluna to join their ranks. 'Gameplay Mechanics of the Army' Adventurers are able to join the ranks of the Empyrean Army. Those who wish to serve under the Monarchy must be of at least 3 HD, lawful, neutral and non evil. Much like other organizations, ranks are awarded to those who show valor, courage, or have performed heroic acts. Higher ranked members of the Empyrean Army gain better perks. A player who commits crimes against the throne, becomes evil, and/or becomes a member of another country’s armed forces will be irrevocably stripped of their rank. * Cadet (HD 3, proficient with a martial weapon, BAB +3) - Cadets are the students of war, most of their time is spent learning under a superior, with some field training and exercises. Cadets can withdraw arms and armor worth 500gp and an extra 500gp for each rank above Cadet . This withdrawal can only be done once a month. * Lancepesade (HD 5, Cadet, proficient with light armor, Str 13) - Lacepesades have seen some battles. They have fought off bands of thieves, kept the peace within the land, and are trained enough to give advice to cadets and other corporals. Lancepesades gain Exotic Weapon Proficiency as a bonus feat. * Corporal (HD 7, Lancepesade, Leadership, Str 15) - Corporals lead his troops into battle and is generally tasked with troop formation and tactical maneuvers. Corporals grant those who are in a 20 foot radius of him a +1 circumstance bonus to attack rolls. * Sergeant (HD 8, Corporal, proficient with shields, Cha 14) - Sergeants are the men-at-arms of the army. They are assigned to command, organize and train the militia units raised for battle. The sergeant is a jack of all trades, concerning himself with all aspects of administration to maintain the enlisted men serving under his commander. He also assisted his commander with personnel, intelligence, operations and logistics. Sergeants grant those who are in a 20 foot radius him a +1 dodge bonus to AC and a +1 circumstance bonus to their CMD. * Lieutenant (HD 9, Sergeant, proficient with medium armor, BAB +5) - A lieutenant is in charge of assisting a captain with various duties such as tactical maneuvers, personnel operations, and mission briefings. When a captain is not on duty, the lieutenant serves as acting captain. Lieutenants gain a +1 circumstance bonus to attack and damage rolls as well as a +1 dodge bonus to AC. * Captain (HD 10, Lieutenant, must have at least 4 combat feats, must have saved a noble) - The rank of Captain grants you the command of a larger group of soldiers. They have been battle worn and have a large breadth of experience under their belt. Captains boost the potency of their Corporal and Sergeant auras, it now affects those who are in a 40 foot radius around him and the bonuses go up by +1. * Field Marshal (HD 12, Captain, Str 16, Dex 14, Cha 16) - Field Marshals are overseers of the army’s tents, armaments, mounts, etc. They are also great tacticians, often hired by the monarchy for their sound advice. Whenever a Field Marshal is within 20 feet of a character that’s flanking, that character gains an extra +1 to attack rolls. * High Commander (HD 15, Field Marshal, proficient with heavy armor, Str 18) - The High Commander is the highest ranked member of the Empyrean Army. He is the leader of the Monarchy’s soldiers, overseeing all the other ranked members beneath him. The High Constable empowers his previous ranked auras. They now affect those in a 60 foot radius and all bonuses are this increased by an extra +1.